starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Raymus Antilles
}} Raymus Antilles era un maschio Umano di Alderaan e capitano della corvetta Sundered Heart ''al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni e della Guerra Civile Galattica. Prestò servizio nella Flotta Civile Reale di Alderaan sotto il Senatore Bail Prestor Organa. Durante la fase iniziale della Guerra Civile Galattica entrò nell'Alleanza per la Restaurazione della Repubblica. Prima della sua morte nello 0 BBY per mano di Darth Vader pilotava la Nave Consolare Alderaaniana ''Tantive IV. Biografia sulla Sundered Heart]]Raymus Antilles era originario del pacifico pianeta di Alderaan, uno dei Mondi del Nucleo della Repubblica Galattica. Era un membro dell'importante Casa degli Antilles e lo zio di Corla Metonae. Nonostante appartenesse alla stessa famiglia di Breha Organa, Regina di Alderaan, per sé non volle aver alcun titolo d'onore. Durante i suoi anni di formazione imparò a pilotare un astronave sotto la guida del suo mentore, il Capitano Jeremoch Colton. Al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni salì al grado di capitano e gli fu affidata la guida della Sundered Heart, il vascello consolare del Senatore Bail Prestor Organa. Dopo la trasmissione dell'Ordine 66, Antilles recuperò un radiofaro Jedi dalle rovine del Tempio Jedi, incontrando la resistenza dei cloni soldato della 501esima Legione. Il radiofaro fu utilizzato da Bail Organa per radunare i Maestri Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi e Yoda a bordo della Sundered Heart. ''Antilles si occupò poi di portare i Jedi indietro su Coruscant e successivamente su Polis Massa. Quando Bail tornò ad Alderaan sulla corvetta era in compagnia dei droidi R2-D2 e C-3PO, oltre che della figlia appena adottata, Leia, partorita da Padmé Amidala un attimo prima di morire su Polis Massa. Per preservare la sicurezza della neonata Bail ordinò a Raymus di cancellare la memoria di C-3PO, mentre R2-D2 riuscì a evitare il processo. Negli anni a seguire Antilles fu messo al comando della ''Tantive IV, un'altra corvetta corelliana, ma fu separato dai due droidi con cui riprese però i "contatti" poco prima dello 0 BBY. All'inizio della Guerra Civile Galattica Antilles riprese il comando della Sundered Heart per aver portato soccorso e aiuti superando svariati blocchi imperiali per conto dell'Alleanza Ribelle. Il Capitano tornò al comando della nave dopo una delle missioni più difficili con la Tantive IV. Nell'1 BBY supportò l'agenzia di viaggi Star Tours, che era stata rilanciata con una nuova amministrazione. Per aiutare nella preparazione del primo volo della compagnia dallo Spazioporto THX1138, inviò C-3PO ed R2-D2 a lavorare temporaneamente per la Star Tours. Dopo un agguato teso dalle forze imperiali al primo volo e la scorta di un Agente ribelle al suo gruppo di appartenenza, Antilles riprese il controllo dei due droidi. Lo stesso anno, nella Battaglia di Kuat, Antilles e le sue forze distrussero sei cantieri navali nell'orbita del pianeta durante un'operazione dei Ribelli per rubare i prototipi degli Ala-X. Antilles attaccò inoltre una flotta imperiale che trasportava dei Ribelli, salvandoli da una morte certa. Prese parte a svariate altre missioni per la Ribellione, e tornato al comando della Tantive IV partecipò all'intercettazione dei piani della Morte Nera. strangola Raymus Antilles a bordo della Tantive IV]]Durante la Prima Battaglia su Tatooine comandò la Squadriglia Blu dalla Tantive IV. La sua fuga dal sistema fu però bloccata dai proiettori di pozzo gravitazionale di un'Incrociatore Interdictor che impedì alla corvetta di saltare nell'iperspazio e permise quindi allo [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial I|Star Destroyer classe Imperial I]] Devastator di bloccarla con un raggio traente. La 501esima irruppe nella nave che fu catturata completamente da Darth Vader. Il Signore dei Sith strangolò Antilles a morte senza usare la Forza in quanto il Capitano si era rifiutato di rivelare l'ubicazione dei piani della Morte Nera e aveva dichiarato che la Tantive IV ''era una nave consolare. In quanto Antilles si rifiutò anche di dare informazioni sull'ambasciatore del vascello Vader lo scagliò contro un muro, uccidendolo del tutto. Personalità e caratteristiche Raymus Antilles era molto intelligente ed era inoltre un bravo diplomatico e un abile pilota. Era anche un grande simpatizzante ribelle ed un esperto "salta-blocchi", ma mancava di esperienza nel comandare le truppe. Antilles era incredibilmente fedele all'Alleanza, come dimostrò lasciandosi uccidere pur di non rivelare alcuna informazione a Darth Vader. Quando prestò servizio sulla ''Sundered Heart ''indossava la tipica uniforme grigia dei capitani navali di Alderaan e come arma aveva un blaster target. Comparse *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5''-"Bailed Out" *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Vendetta dei Sith'' *''[[Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith (fumetto)|Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith fumetto]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith (romanzo)|Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith romanzo]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith (romanzo breve)|Star Wars Episode III: The Revenge of the Sith romanzo breve]]'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' (menzionato indirettamente) *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Tours: The Adventures Continue'' (menzionato) *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *''Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Journal: Captive to Evil'' *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' *''[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (romanzo)|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope romanzo]]'' (prima comparsa) (identificato come Capitano Colton) *''[[Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (romanzo breve)|Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope romanzo breve]]'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' (flashback) *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' (menzionato) *''Children of the Jedi'' (menzionato) *''Shield of Lies'' (menzionato) Fonti Categoria:Ufficiali della Flotta dell'Alleanza Categoria:Casa degli Antilles Categoria:Umani Categoria:Maschi Categoria:Piloti Categoria:Membri dell'Alleanza Ribelle Categoria:Capitani